You've Had This Coming
by One Woman Army
Summary: Ino ravages Hinata in various ways. Oh, dear. That is NOT what the manufacturer intended that shower head for! And why do I smell lemons? 1% plot, 99% smut! A yuri oneshot, InoHinaIno flavor.


Hello! it's time for the (hopefully) much awaited lemon! Yay! Thank you for being so patient~! (You know who you are.)

Time for some !WARNINGS! Or promises. It really depends.

I warn\promise that this story contains;

YURI, GirlxGirl Lesbian Goodness, ect. Don't like? Don't read! DUH.

SEX. That's basically all this is, a oneshot. (If you're looking for a plot with your yuri, please check out my other InoHina story~!)

ANAL. Uh...Yeah...It happens...

If you're under eighteen, you should either not read this kind of story, or check now to make sure you're mother is not behind you.

I don't own anything. *Sob*

However, it would tickle me to pieces to be sued by Kishi for this story because he would have had to learn of it's existence. *Evil laugh*

Sorry for the long intro! Please enjoy this SMUT story. Don't like smut? Leave now or forever hold your peace.

-ENJOY-

Ino had finally lost it. But in her defense it seemed that fate was working with her disturbed, twisted, perverted mind. She would be going on vacation soon, and her parents were away. And her best friend Hinata had been wanting to have one last, seemingly innocent sleep-over. Why was the vacation significant? Just in case Hinata wanted to kill her.

Ino had wanted to resist, for Hinata's sake. But more than that she wanted Hinata to be irrevocably hers, and everything was falling into place for her plan. She had bought quite a bit of stuff over the last month, and she was dying to use it. Hinata was coming over tonight.

Ino was beyond excited.

Hinata waved to her sister, who had dropped her off at the Yamanaka house, before slipping inside. Ino always left the door unlocked when Hinata was coming over.

"Hina!" "Oof-!"

Ino had tackled Hinata to the ground, their limbs tangled.

Hinata smelt the blonde's hair and suppressed a sigh. She really loved her friend, and her heart was beyond broken that her best friend was moving.

"You smell great, Ino." Hinata said, trying to sit up but failing as Ino was directly on top of her. "Did you just shower?"

Ino readjusted, and Hinata stifled a gasp as their breasts pressed together.

"I've been cooking." Ino said, nose to nose with Hinata as she supported herself with her hands on either side of the Hyuuga's head. "Well, I've been stirring milk into stuff."

"P-pudding?" Ino had helped Hinata get over her stutter but it persisted when the dark-haired girl was uncomfortable. "Why does it smell like lemons?"

"It's lemon flavor." Ino said. They laid in silence a moment before Ino slid off of Hinata and helped the Hyuuga to her feet.

"I'll take your bag." Ino said, smiling brightly. "Why don't you go put a movie in while I get you a drink?"

"Okay." Hinata said, smiling back. She walked over to the living-room area, unzipping her hoodie and discarding it on the couch. She immediately grabbed the FF7* Advent Children DVD and popped it in, grabbing the remote and snuggling into the couch.

(NOTE; for those of you without souls, it's Final Fantasy 7. Watch it. It's amazing and Cloud is a hottie. Anyways, enjoy the story my fellow pervs.)

Ino soon joined her, handing her a glass of lemonade.

"What is it with you and lemons today?" Hinata asked curiously, sipping.

"Oh, I don't know." Ino shrugged. "Some sort of cosmic force, probably."

Hinata chuckled. They watched the movie with little to no conversation, and Hinata was beginning to get terribly sleepy. She was _really _sleepy. She fought to stay awake since this was her last night with her friend, but she was ready to pass out. Hinata tried to sit up and set her glass down on the coffee table, but the slippery vessel slipped from her fingers, falling and shattering on the floor. Hinata followed it, and her last memory was of Ino hovering over her with a reluctant grin.

Hinata groaned, blinking her lavender eyes slowly. Something was off.

She looked down and gasped; someone had removed her clothes, except for her plain white bra and underwear, and more importantly, she was restrained. She shifted. Someone indeed.

Ino was the only other person in the house and this was some kind of really bizarre, out-of-character prank. She was in Ino's room, suspended elaborately with bonds that were attached to the ceiling a few feet over Ino's bed. Thick leather straps around her thighs supported her weight, though they forced her legs to be spread to the max in an almost sitting position, though her ass was lower than her knees. Her arms were restrained behind her back with what felt like leather. More leather circled just beneath her large tits, attached to the ceiling, keeping her upright. It was like a kinky, exposing, swing. Hinata tried to close her legs as she frantically looked around, but her muscles only strained against the bonds.

"I-I-Ino! What are you d-doing?" Hinata yelled. "T-this i-isn't f-funny!"

Ino, as if on cue, slipped into the room. She was acting strangely, her eyes darting over Hinata's body, licking her lips, almost acting excited.

"This i-isn't funny!" Hinata repeated, though she couldn't resist a chuckle. "Did you put something in my drink?"

Ino was standing at the foot of the bed now, and Hinata noticed she was holding a large bag, the contents of which were rather neon colored and questionable.

"W-what's that?" Hinata asked curiously, wondering why Ino hadn't released her yet.

Ino wordlessly set the bag on the bed before crawling across it. She reached past Hinata and Hinata craned her head back in time to see a sort of pulley system before she was dropped to land hard on her ass on the bed.

Ino was suddenly pressed up against her, her arms tight around Hinata's waist and dragging the ravenette roughly against her. The position was similar to when Ino had tackled her, except for Ino's dead serious expression, and Hinata's legs were dead spread. (NOTE: I realize that doesn't make a lick of sense. I just felt like writing it, and I feel like writing this too; pineapple bonanza) (NOTENOTE: With a baseball bat. If you get the baseball bat reference I love you like a love song, baby.) (NOTENOTENOTE: I'm so sorry. I'm slap happy right now. Please excuse all that. I'm leaving it in case it makes you laugh. X) Like that Cyclops. Eheh… A thousand apologies…)

Ino cupped Hinata's face, and before she knew what was happening, Ino was kissing her with a surprising tenderness. Hinata froze as the blonde slid her tongue along the Hyuuga's plump bottom lip. Just as Hinata's mouth started opening Ino broke the kiss.

"Ino..."Was all Hinata could say, closing her eyes and trying to sort out her muddled feelings. How long had the blonde felt this way?

"Mmmm." Ino practically purred, suddenly biting Hinata's collarbone and making the heiress twitch. "You've had this coming."

Hinata stared, her lavender eyes hazy. She knew she should be demanding for Ino to stop, but she just couldn't. She had no idea what these feelings were. A fire seemed to coil in her lower stomach, and despite her lack of clothing she felt as if she were burning up. She knew a part of her wanted this.

Ino forced a ballgag into Hinata's mouth before she could say anything else. Hinata made small noises around it as if trying to speak. Saliva trailed around the Hyuuga's mouth as her large chest heaved with every breath. Ino stripped down to her black underwear unceremoniously. Both the physical and mental contrasts in the bed between the two women were stunning.

Ino produced some scissors from the bag, and snipped the straps of Hinata's white bra. The heiress trembled as Ino reached around her slender back and unhooked her bra, releasing her breasts with a large bounce. Ino pulled the bra off the rest of the way and immediately attacked Hinata's left nipple with her mouth. Hinata made an objecting noise around the gag. Ino ignored her. She sucked the hardening bud violently enough to leave a mark, Hinata trembling beneath her. Ino grabbed Hinata's right breast, squeezing it tightly and then pinching the nipple as she nipped and then lapped at the other. Ino glanced at Hinata's face to see that the ravenette had her eyes squeezed shut. Ino released both breasts and moved to Hinata's stomach, trailing kisses all the way to her belly button where she inserted her tongue and swirled the wet muscle rather suggestively. Hinata's body stilled.

Ino, at a slow, agonizing pace, cut Hinata's panties off, exposing Hinata's pussy.

She cupped it in her hand, leaning up and kissing the ballgag. Ino cleaned the saliva around Hinata's mouth with her tongue. Hinata tried to close her legs, her muscles aching against the restrains as sweat rolled off her neck and between her huge tits. Ino moved around her and used the pulley system to lift her again until her pussy was at Ino's face height. Hinata trembled. Was Ino really going to lick her pussy? Hinata's needy moan was blocked by the ballgag. Hinata was aching to be touched.

Ino cupped Hinata's tight ass cheeks, pulling the ravenette's hips forward before sliding her tongue against Hinata's entrance. Hinata was shaking, and gasping at the new sensation, her eyes shut tightly. It felt so amazing, too good to be true, almost. Like the inside of a dream.

Ino slid her tongue into Hinata's heat, her nose practically against the girl's clit. As Ino's tongue curled around her G-spot Hinata shuddered. Ino took her tongue out and straightened, blatant surprise on her face.

"H-Hinata." Ino stuttered. "You're totally wet…you like this?"

Hinata closed her eyes, and forsaking pride she nodded energetically, spreading her legs even wider to communicate how very badly she wanted to be fucked. Ino took off the ballgag, getting on her knees she kissed Hinata deeply. This time the kiss was violent. Ino shoved her tongue into Hinata's mouth and Hinata ran hers over Ino's, gasping and moaning. Hinata spoke into the kiss, her eyes closed. "Fuck me… Fuck me..."

Ino smiled. "You're even more of a whore than I could've imagined."

Hinata struggled to move her hips forward, wanting nothing more than to wrap her legs around Ino and grind.

"I'm only a whore for you." Hinata moaned, not caring about defending her honor. "So please, touch me. Bite me. Do… _something_…! Anything…"

Ino put her fingers against the ravenette's plump lips. "Suck them."

Hinata obeyed without hesitation. She licked around them before taking them into her mouth and sucking gently. Ino ripped them out of Hinata's mouth suddenly, plunging her middle finger into the ravenette's heat.

"Aaah!" Hinata screamed, twitching around the intrusion.

"Hell, you're tight, Hinata." Ino said. She slipped a second finger into the heiress and then scissored them, stretching the Hyuuga as gently as possible as if to make up for the first painful penetration.

She thrust the two fingers deep into Hinata's heat, curling them around her G-spot.

Hinata moaned, shuddering with need she spread her legs wider. Ino pulled her fingers out and licked them, getting turned on herself. Ino grabbed Hinata's ass cheeks, burying her face in the ravenette's mound. She slid her tongue up and down the lips, swirling it around the Hyuuga's clit. That got a good response. Hinata didn't moan. She _groaned_. Like she had just been struck. Ino smirked against Hinata's heat. "Sensitive, are we?"

"Y-yes." Hinata managed, panting before adding with a gasp; "Be gentle…"

"But you like it rough." Ino said before she started assaulting the sensitive bud with her tongue, making Hinata scream.

"S-s-stop!" Hinata moaned, toes curling. "I feel weird!"

Ino sucked the ravenette's clit roughly, before switching to flicking it with her tongue.

"Nn! Nn! Nnnn!" Hinata moaned, attempting to stifle herself.

Ino thrust her tongue into Hinata, just as the heiress finally came. Ino greedily slurped the ravenette's cum, lapping it out of her, moaning herself as if it were the finest wine.

Ino kept licking and slurping, not able to get the heiress dry before she realized the ravenette was coming again. Ino plunged her tongue deeper, thrusting it back and forth. Hinata had gone limp, but was starting to tremble in the thighs. Ino swirled her tongue expertly, stretching Hinata slightly. Hinata moaned full out this time, and Ino imagined it could probably be heard from the street. Ino finished Hinata with a long lick, and then continued flicking Hinata's clitoris with her tongue as the heiress's pale body spasmed with her orgasm.

Ino reached into her own underwear, surprised at how slick she had gotten.

"Ino." Hinata said, her voice dark with need. "Let me down."

Ino almost moaned at this new tone, but she held it in, asking coyly; "Why?"

"I want to fuck you." Hinata said flatly, staring Ino directly in the eyes.

Ino blushed. "What have I created…?"

Hinata flushed, reassuring Ino that she was still herself.

Ino wasn't going to argue. She undid the leather that bond the heiress, and Hinata tumbled onto the bed. Ino chuckled slightly before she was attacked. Hinata forced her tongue into Ino's mouth, obviously copying the blonde's actions from earlier. Hinata wrapped her arms around Ino's neck and Ino laid back, wrapping her arms around the ravenette's impossibly tiny waist.

Ino felt like she was going to melt. The women opened their lips to pant, though their tongues still danced, twirling around each other. The air was filled with obscene noises, and it was a mercy that no one else was in the house as keeping quiet was the last thing on the women's minds. Ino ran her hands up Hinata's bare back, trying to memorize the softness. Ino moaned into the heiress's shoulder as Hinata unhooked the blonde's bra. Hinata groped Ino roughly, only moving the bra enough to fit her hand under. In the cramped space Hinata pinched and tweaked as if it was second nature. Ino wrapped her legs around Hinata's waist, unknowingly fulfilling Hinata's earlier wish to grind. Hinata reached beneath her to remove Ino's underwear, tugging at them frustratedly and growling into Ino's mouth. Saliva trickled out of the lovers' mouths as neither wanted to break the kiss, as if the other was oxygen. Like they needed the contact just to live.

Ino dared pull back, managing to gasp out; "Scissors." Before Hinata captured her mouth again. It was like Hinata had been waiting her whole life for this, all her pureness just building up to this carnal night. Hinata found the scissors that were still in the bed and broke the kiss just long enough to snip Ino's panties off without cutting her. Hinata then flung the instrument aside and laid back on Ino, her hand smashed between them. What Hinata lacked in experience or technique she made up for with passion. She fingered Ino's clitoris, too inexperienced to be gentle. Ino spread her legs and Hinata hurriedly jammed her fingers, two at once, into Ino's entrance, making it painfully obvious that Ino would have to be the seme tonight.

"Ow." Ino said simply, breaking out of the kiss.

Hinata slowed down, straightening slightly and looking embarrassed. "S-sorry, I got too excited, didn't I?"

"It's fine." Ino said, smiling. "We can't all be as masochistic as you."

Hinata blushed deeply, and Ino was painfully reminded that her needs hadn't been attended to yet as her pussy twitched slightly.

Ino sat up, feeling like she was about to explode, though she was used to ignoring her lust.

The room was way too hot, as was Hinata. Hinata; gorgeous and enthusiastic and ready to learn how to fuck. Ino smiled again. She was in heaven.

She shoved Hinata down, flipping the ravenette onto her side. Ino paused to tear her black bra off the rest of the way. Hinata was breathing heavy again, greedily awaiting another orgasm. Ino pushed Hinata's leg up, straddling her other leg and sliding on until her pussy made contact with Hinata's. Realization dawned on Hinata's face, and she licked her lips. Ino was shaking with excitement, a familiar fire burning in her belly. She thrust her hips forward experimentally. Both women moaned loudly as their sensitive clits rubbed together. Ino held onto Hinata's raised leg, appreciating the girl's flexibility as she thrust again, harder this time. And then again. Hinata clutched her own breasts, and Ino moaned.

Ino thrust again, this time the wetness of their pussy's mingling, making it easier to grind. Ino thrust again and again, until the bed was shaking and Hinata was mewling beneath her. Ino breathed heavily, feeling the lips of her pussy spread slightly as she pounded Hinata, their combined wetness leaking down onto the sheets.

"Hah…hah…hah…!" Ino breathed, feeling the first tinglings of an orgasm. "Hinata…I'm about to cum."

Hinata moaned as the bed rocked violently. "M-me, too…Aaah!"

Ino exhaled, closing her eyes. She felt Hinata's thigh tremble, and knew by the moaning and groaning beneath her that Hinata was cumming again.

Ino began thrusting her hips erratically, pausing to grind and twirl her heat against Hinata's.

Ino dug her fingers into Hinata's leg as her orgasm built up, before it finally exploded. Almost literally. Cum had leaked down onto the sheets, making a slippery stain. Ino shuddered and collapsed onto Hinata. It was just one orgasm, but it was earth shattering.

Ino straightened herself out so she was laying on top of Hinata. The two women just hugged, chuckling and smiling like the best friends they were.

"That was amazing." Hinata finally murmured, playing with Ino's hair before adding with a smirk; "Thanks for being a pervert and forcing yourself on me."

Ino matched her smirk, giving the heiress a chaste little kiss. "Thank you for being freaky enough to enjoy it."

Hinata smiled and they both laughed. Ino buried her face in Hinata's neck, taking in her scent. Like jasmine and tea.

"What does this mean?" Hinata suddenly asked, hesitantly, self-conscious.

"It means I love you." Ino blurted. Her heart nearly burst as Hinata's embrace tightened.

"I love you, too." Hinata said. "I think I have for awhile without realizing it."

"I think I've loved you my whole life." Ino murmured.

They hugged each other tighter.

Ino straightened herself with a sigh. "I've made a mess of you." She stroked her finger into Hinata's heat and then brought it, practically dripping, to her lips. Ino sucked her own finger, intoxicated by the essence of her lover.

Hinata chewed her plump bottom lip, eyes clouded with lust again, and Ino was amazed at the Hyuuga's appetite.

Ino smirked. "Let's take a shower."

Hinata exhaled excitedly. Ino started breathing harder, suddenly aroused. Ino backed off the bed, grabbing her bag of tricks on her way. Hinata giggled and chased the blonde to the bathroom. Ino, through sheer habit, slammed the bathroom door behind them. Both women's breasts were still bouncing as they slammed up against each other, as if they couldn't get close enough. Hinata grabbed Ino's face and assailed her mouth with kisses. Ino dropped her bag on the toilet lid as she hesitantly opened her mouth and let Hinata's tongue in to explore. Ino let her hands rest on Hinata's round ass, surrendering herself to Hinata's amateur, but none the less enjoyable, ministrations. Hinata's hands moved to Ino's tits, squeezing slowly but with plenty of pressure.

Ino moaned into the kiss, and got even wetter as Hinata chuckled darkly into her mouth.

Hinata guided them to the shower, fumbling blindly in the bag of tricks and just grabbing what her hand landed on.

After the women stumbled into the shower Hinata threw the water on. Ino shrieked as cold water fell on her very warm body. Hinata watched as Ino adjusted the water until it was pleasantly warm. Hinata glanced at what she had grabbed, blushing furiously as she realized exactly what she had just done and what she was about to do. It was neon green, a small cord and remote attached. A vibrator, she supposed; the likes of which she had only read of.

But Hinata wasn't intimidated or bothered, she felt like by having sex that she had discovered something magical, something addicting and good. Something she would never have enough of, and if this was her life sentence she knew Ino was the perfect person to share it with.

"Ino," Hinata began.

"Yeah?" Ino said, turning with a smile.

Hinata held the vibrator up, asking flatly; "Can I fuck you with this?"

Ino paled, and then blushed. The blush almost went all the way down her chest.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Ino stammered nervously.

"I want to try again." Hinata said, bringing the vibrator to her lips and licking it seductively.

Ino licked her lips, and Hinata took that and her silence as a yes.

"Fill the tub with water." Hinata ordered.

Ino obeyed. She sat at the end of the tub opposite the faucet, aroused beyond reason as the warm water swelled around her.

"Get on your hands and knees." Hinata ordered huskily.

Ino's breath hitched, but yet again she obeyed. Honestly the way Hinata was acting turned her on.

Ino felt Hinata slip a spit-slicked finger into her already juicy pussy. Ino clenched around it, bucking her hips slightly. Hinata pulled her finger out, and Ino sighed at the loss.

Ino's sigh was replaced with a ridiculously loud moan as Hinata filled the blonde's pussy with her tongue. Hinata squeezed Ino's ass cheeks, spreading them as she thrust her tongue in and out, as Ino had done earlier. Ino's eyes widened as she felt Hinata shove a finger into her tight ass.

Ino inhaled, eyes fluttering from the sensation.

Hinata added another finger, and Ino was amazed that she could feel so much pain and pleasure at the same time.

"You're throbbing around my fingers…" Hinata commented.

Ino bit her lip, stifling a moan as Hinata added another finger. It didn't seem possible to be stretched that much. Hinata suddenly removed her fingers, but returned them before Ino could complain, this time slicked with the steamy bathwater. Hinata scissored them and Ino let out a moan. Ino had never done anal before, but she was liking it, and Hinata seemed to have a skill for it.

Hinata returned her tongue to Ino's pussy, still fingering the blonde's tight ass.

It was too much, and Ino was sure she was about to explode. Hinata suddenly flicked her tongue quickly, and Ino came hard with a gasp. Ino sank to her elbows as Hinata licked her even faster, thrusting her fingers. Ino panted hard.

Hinata suddenly took her fingers out of Ino's ass, and Ino was about to thank her for slicking them again before something much longer and thicker than Hinata's fingers was shoved mercilessly into her ass.

"Mmmm!" Ino practically swooned.

Ino's moans turned to screams as Hinata turned the vibrator on high speed.

Hinata stood, water rushing down her legs. She pulled Ino back into her lap and they both sank with their backs to the faucet. Ino shuddered as the vibrator was shoved deeper into her ass. Hinata, undaunted, hooked Ino's legs over her own, spreading them wide. Ino tilted her head back onto Hinata's shoulder, whimpering with pain and pleasure. Hinata had the shower head in hand, and Ino tried to close her legs as she realized what the ravenette had in mind.

Hinata quickly set the shower head on full blast and put it directly on Ino's clitoris.

Ino screamed, thighs shaking as she came again. She breathed hard, only more aroused.

Hinata began humping against Ino's ass, moaning against Ino's shoulder.

The Hyuuga began thrusting her hips erratically, covering Ino's shoulder and neck with love bites. Ino reached between her own legs and reached Hinata's clit, rubbing it roughly. Hinata held the shower blast mercilessly against Ino's exposed clit.

Ino bounced as Hinata ground herself against her ass. They both started moaning loudly, until they fell into a wet, sloshing frenzy. Neither cared about the overflowing bath as they rocked together in a carnal dance.

"I'm cumming." Ino whispered.

"Wait for me." Hinata gasped, speeding up her thrusts to an unbelievable pace.

Ino tried to hold out, grabbing the showerhead out of Hinata's hand and shooting the pressure onto the ravenette's hyper sensitive clitoris.

Hinata suddenly screamed, hugging Ino tightly and grinding into her orgasm. Ino focused on the vibrating in her ass and came, falling against Hinata with a strangled cry.

Hinata turned the vibrator off and they laid together a moment, Ino's head back on Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata slowly reached behind herself and let the tub drain. Ino watched the creamy liquid they had made drain between her legs.

Ino shakily stood, and removed the vibrator, groaning a bit at the pain. Hinata stood and put the shower head back in place.

Ino tossed the vibrator onto the floor and embraced Hinata tiredly, drinking it all in.

Hinata began working some shampoo into Ino's hair, and Ino silently cried.

Hinata was finally hers.

-END-

* As I'm writing this my mom is watching TV and talking about this one lady having a boy haircut, and I'm just sitting here trying not to snicker as I innocently write lesbian erotica.

* Ever just have one of those moments?

* My first yuri lemon, so forgive any wackiness.  
* Sorry for all the random notes. ^_^'

* Sorry for the weird font changes and\or small text. Trying to sort this out..

* Anywho; Liked the story? Loved it? Want to track me down and kill me? Let me know in a nice review~!

^w^


End file.
